Traces
by Aesify
Summary: Rachel Berry mistakens Quinn Fabray for a male during a party. Warning: g!p & smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Before you read, please note that this is G!P, and it's my first time writing that & smut, so it sucks horribly. It also moves extremely fast, in my opinion. I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>It was the party of the summer, Finn Hudson had basically forced her to go.<p>

A few days before the party, Finn had asked her, "Haven't you always wanted to be popular?" When his girlfriend nodded, he continued, "Then you _must _be at this party. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I'll watch you the whole night. I won't you leave out of my sight."

"You promise?" Rachel Berry asked the gigantic oaf quietly.

"Yes, I promise," he repeated softly before pressing a sloppy kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. It was only until he had left, stating that he had to go see Puck, when she tore out a napkin and quickly swiped at her forehead.

"Ugh," the brunette mumbled.

* * *

><p>The party took place at one of Finn's dumb jock friends' house a week before school started. Jayden Scar was his name. A 5"11 male with wavy blonde hair that stretched until it reached his chin. His parents had left town for two days for a vacation from Lima.<p>

At 12 PM, Rachel Berry was already set for the party, wearing a white blouse, along with a extremely short skirt. Finn hadn't approved of it, but allowed her to wear it to the party anyways.

"I better not see you with any of those flirty jocks," Finn murmured, "or any of those guys that go to different schools."

"As for you, I better not see you with any of those Cheerios," Rachel responded in a joking tone. Finn wasn't amused, and instead of replying, he dragged her towards his car.

They were there within minutes, and as Rachel stepped out of the vehicle, she could already hear the trance music blasting out of the mansion. "Let's go, Rach," Finn urged, and Rachel began to follow him into the house.

As soon as they entered, they were both handed red plastic cups containing beer. Rachel tried giving Finn her cup, who merely shoved it back. "But, Finn, I don't drink-"

"It's a party, Rachel, let loose a bit," Finn said.

"Hudson, get your ass here!" Noah Puckerman shouted from across the room, hiding in a corner full of jocks.

"I'll be right there," he shouted right back.

"But you promised you wouldn't leave me," Rachel whined, gripping at his arm.

"It'll just be a minute, I'll be back. Don't leave, alright? Just stay here and roam around the house, I'll pick you up later," Finn replied, dropping her hand away from his arm, "I'll call you."

"But Finn!" Rachel called as the boy started slinking away from her. He sent her a apologetic look before he vanished into the crowd. Rachel frowned, then decided to sip the beer she held in hand. It tasted horrible, but she decided to down the entire liquid anyways. The cup was soon crumbled into almost nothing, then tossed at a random spot as she wrinkled her nose at the stale taste. She was beginning to really wonder why she even liked Finn.

She started trudging towards nowhere, as she desperately tried to find someone she considered an acquaintance. In a few steps, an unfamiliar male with spiky black hair intercepted her way, and handed her another red plastic cup full of beer.

"Dance?" he offered, sticking out a hand.

She shook her head, declining his offer. "I really don't feel like it." She started to turn around from him, hoping to disappear into the crowds.

But before she could, the male threw a hand on her arm, and pulled her closer to him. "C'mon, I know you want to. No one rejects me, alright?"

Rachel starts batting at his chest with one of her fists, trying to get free. "Stop, get off me," she commands, hiding the fear in her voice. She can sense a few eager bystanders watching them, none bothering to help her.

He snorts, and grips her wrists, then starts to drag her away. They don't get too far before Finn appears, charging towards them quickly. "Get your hands off my girlfriend, Seph," Finn orders, slugging the guy in the face. He stumbles back, dropping Rachel's wrists. Rachel immediately starts to inch away from the two.

"Your girlfriend, Hudson? The one you've cheated on? The one you always complain about?" Seph mumbles, his fingers running across the bleeding wound he had just received as he smirks. "Doesn't seem like a girlfriend to me. Actually, she's hotter than I expected after listening to your descriptions."

Finn growls and punches him again, and Rachel finally slinks away. She doesn't even bother to stop or watch the fight from the afar. _Finn's cheating on me? _She wonders in her head as she devours the whole entire beer Seph had just given her. For some odd reason, she doesn't seem to care that Finn is cheating on her.

She marches towards a random cup of beer, and demolishes it quickly, before drinking another. She doesn't stop until her head feels heavy, and everything that's filling her ears are incoherent. Her vision is nearly clouded, and she feels extremely tipsy. There's a nagging feeling in her throat that wants her to vomit.

She takes a step, and almost falls immediately. She grabs a random person's arm to keep from falling. In seconds, hands are on her waist, steadying her.

"-you okay?" is all she hears from the person behind her. It sounds so familiar, but she can't seem to pinpoint where she knows this person from.

"Dance with me," she mumbles suddenly as she spins around quickly, pressing her head onto this person's shoulder.

"Uh-" is the reply Rachel hears in a puzzled tone.

"What's your name?" the brunette asks, closing her eyes. Her head is buzzing, and she only catches the last phrase of the person's answer.

"-inn," the person replies. "You know who I am."

"Inn?" Rachel repeats, "Do you mean Finn? That's funny, my boyfriend's name is Finn. Well, soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"No, I mean-" Quinn Fabray begins again.

Rachel automatically presses a soft kiss on Quinn's neck, and the words stop as she shudders in response. Rachel smirks wickedly and opens her eyes, only to meet beautiful blonde locks that perfectly reaches the blonde's chin, much like Jayden's. Hazel orbs meets her chocolate ones, and she grins again.

"You're a really hot guy, Finn," she comments, even though she can't really see their face, since everything is still very fuzzy. She sighs, running a hand through the silky hair. She eyes the person's chest, and something doesn't seem right for a guy, but she ignores it as she runs another hand down the perfectly sculptured abs.

"Rachel, are you drunk?" the familiar stranger questions uneasily, gulping inaudibly.

"How do you know my name?" she asks, dropping a hand from the abs and instead presses it against the top of Quinn's pants, where there was a slight, growing bulge that could only be felt, but not seen yet.

"Oof," the blonde gasps, fear written across her features. No one knew about her condition. A hand is quickly on Rachel's wrist, pulling it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever you want me to," the brunette flirts, before locking their lips together with her hands tightly sprawled on Quinn's neck. Quinn doesn't respond to the kiss at all, but doesn't stop it either. The kiss only stops when Rachel darts a quick tongue on the blonde's bottom lip, and she slowly pulls away.

"You don't want to do this, Rachel. You're drunk, and-"

"Shh," Rachel whispers into the blonde's lips. "It's okay, I want this." She presses a hand onto the bulge again, squeezing it softly, before she kisses Quinn again.

The kiss is reciprocated this time, and soon tongue is involved. But Quinn stops them again, pushing Rachel's hand off the bulge. A few eyebrow raised teenagers are eyeing them with a confused expression. She wasn't ready yet to come out with her secret.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" Rachel mumbles, she almost felt like crying.

"Uh, um, I do, but-" the blonde stalls, she did not want to deal with a crying Rachel Berry.

Rachel merely links their hands together, and starts walking briskly towards the stairs. The blonde is protesting, but Rachel can't seem to understand the words. Rachel stumbles up the stairs, with a unwilling blonde following her, who almost stumbles once because she's slightly buzzed, too. The first door they see is locked, and there are moans and groans vibrating from the room along with a creaking bed.

Rachel crashes into the third room, almost tripping as she enters, but the blonde catches her. "I don't think this is a good idea," Quinn adds quietly. The lights were turned off, and there's a brooding darkness surrounding them. It puts Quinn on edge.

Rachel ignores her and the sounds she hears in the other rooms as she locks the door, still holding onto a pale hand.

"Rach-"

Rachel interrupts by aggressively pushing the taller human against the door. Her hands are on pale cheeks as she brings their lips together. It starts slow and even, but soon after, Rachel is dragging both of them towards the edge of the bed as she continues to war with her tongue.

The blonde falls first, as Rachel slides on top. Rachel clasps their lips together again. And Quinn gasps when she feels Rachel dipping her hand lower and lower. Rachel deepens the kiss even more as she cups the bulge through Quinn's pants. Quinn parts her lips and gasps again, when Rachel's hand slides inside her pants, and begins rubbing furiously in fluid motions on Quinn's friend. Rachel decides to jam her tongue in between Quinn's parted lips. A minute or so later, Rachel breaks the lip lock and pulls out her hand from Quinn's pants. Quinn is whimpering underneath her.

Quinn expects to resume their kiss, but is surprised when Rachel slides lower as she inches towards her pants. A hand is over the extremely hard bulge and Quinn's eyes slam shut, breathing hard. No one else has ever touched there before besides herself.

"You're so hard," Rachel comments, and a hand creeps along the top of the pants, pulling at it. In moments, everything Quinn's wearing waist down is down to the blonde's ankles. The erection is free, staring pointedly at the brunette, who guides it to her mouth. She puts a hand on one of Quinn's knees as she flicks her tongue around the shaft as her other hand holds it.

The blonde slides an arm across her forehead, panting silently. During the next minute or so, Rachel spends it licking and sucking furiously. It felt so good, that Quinn can't help but grab the top of Rachel's head and direct her. She even thrusts into Rachel's mouth a couple of times. This continues for a few moments, but Rachel suddenly stops when she hears someone moan, "I'm so close."

"What are you doing?" the blonde whispers urgently, her piercing hazel eyes glazed as she stares at the brunette kneeling before her.

Rachel doesn't answer as she quickly pulls down her short skirt, then her panties. She immediately crawls onto the blonde, and pulls off her white blouse and bra, tossing them to the side. "Take off your shirt," she commands, rubbing her eyes.

When she reopens her eyes, she is met by a naked body before her. She runs her hand down squared abs, and stares at two body parts staring back at her.

"You have really big manboobs," she compliments. The blonde raises an eyebrow for a moment, unsure what to say.

Before Rachel can hear an answer from her, she lowers herself to the side, motioning for the blonde to crawl over her. Quinn obeys immediately, and does as told. In seconds, Rachel's hands are tightly wrapped around her neck as she spreads open her legs wide. There's already a sticky liquid pooling around her, soaking the bedsheets. Rachel tugs on the neck, which makes the blonde hover over her, with her hands on each side of Rachel.

"Rachel, I don't think-"

"I really do want this with you, okay?" Rachel reassures. When Quinn doesn't do anything, Rachel reaches lower and positions Quinn's member correctly, before slowly inserting it inside herself. Quinn bites her lip, and goes in slowly, knowing Rachel was a virgin. Rachel squeals lightly as Quinn continues to push in gingerly. She twitches and squirms slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel ignores her again, and instead, is groaning quite loudly, her hands tightening as they slide towards Quinn's back. It aches for a bit before it actually feels pleasing. She begins clawing at the skin there when the pace is slowly quickened. The blonde lowers her head, and nips at the brunette's neck to muffle her groans as she keeps inching further and harder. Rachel drags Quinn's head towards her's and melds their lips together into a lip lock. She accidentally bites down hard when she feels Quinn shoving herself into her faster. Quinn knows she's deadly close and she feels like she's going to combust any second, but she feels entitled to pleasure the brunette below her first. She can sense that's she almost there, too, so she tries to hold it in.

"More," Rachel gasps against Quinn's swollen lips, before sliding her tongue in again, meeting the blonde's halfway.

The blonde quickens the pace even more, and is rocking against the brunette. The bed beneath them is moving in rhythm with the duo. Rachel pulls her lips away from Quinn, and is screeching into the blonde's ear.

"Stop," Rachel mumbles suddenly, close to her edge.

"Huh?" The blonde stops immediately, sweat beading across her forehead as she breathes in and out heavily. "Are you okay?" She trails a finger through her hair, and unwillingly pulls out.

"I'm fine," she returns, then slides out from beneath with Quinn's eyes never leaving her. "Lay down," she says, kissing the blonde's cheek carefully.

"Rachel?" Quinn asks in a worried tone as she switches her position.

The brunette doesn't answer as she drops herself over the blonde, and fits herself correctly. She presses her hands against the blonde's broad shoulders, as she moves rapidly against the bottom half of her partner. Quinn automatically arches up, allowing herself to move deeper, and Rachel is raising her voice as she's moaning incoherent sounds with her head thrown back. The blonde starts to groan, and they begin to chant together almost inaudibly. Quinn continues to thrust into Rachel from below, pumping in and out with her hands on Rachel's waist. Meanwhile, Rachel's practically growling with her eyes closed. She opens them again, looks down, and connects with Quinn's desirable irises. Quinn thrusts a few more times.

Before long, Rachel experiences her first orgasm, and she rolls off Quinn and collapses to her side as the bottom half of her shakes, writhes, and throbs. She screaming something that oddly sounds a lot like "Finn", but the blonde doesn't hear her as she deals with herself. She sits up and immediately withdraws her body part, forcing it into her hand, and it practically explodes everywhere as soon as it's out. Most of it fills her hand, but bits of it trail down her hairless leg. She silently groans again, and stares disgustingly at the warm liquid she held in her hand. She stands and wipes her hand on a nearby towel on a counter unconsciously, wrinkling her nose. Her whole entire body aches from moving far too much for a long period of time, but she ignores it as best as she can.

The blonde returns to the bed, where Rachel is breathing slowly, trying to catch her breath with her eyes closed tightly again. Her entire face is still red, and an arm is thrown across her temple. Quinn plops down next to her, and Rachel gingerly grabs her wrist with the other arm. "Come here," she murmurs. The blonde crawls to her, and the brunette latches her hands on the wavy locks, bringing them closer. She directs Quinn's mouth to her neck, and Quinn softly sucks on a spot where a outline of a mark is already visible. Rachel's moaning lowly again, but stops her anyways. She guides her face to her own, and she presses an open-kiss to Quinn's lips, grinning into the kiss. She slowly pecks her tongue inside for a moment, before withdrawing it to her own mouth. "Thank you," she mumbles. Quinn doesn't bother to reply, and just merely sighs.

Moments later, they slide under the covers together, still bare naked. Rachel snakes an arm around Quinn's tiny waist with her head on her shoulder, and falls asleep quickly after, laying on Quinn's arm. The blonde readjusts her pillow multiple times before she's comfortable. Afterwards, she glances at the brunette next to her, and she molds her mouth onto Rachel's flustered cheek as she flicks away Rachel's bangs from hiding her serene features. She slowly runs her fingers down Rachel's bare back with her other hand.

Her hips are bothering her from thrusting far too much and fast. Her back has a dull, burning pain, and she could still feel the bleeding scratches she had received from Rachel. She tastes hints of blood on her bottom lip, from where Rachel had bitten her various times. And her head still hurts from all the alcohol she had consumed. But for some reason, she doesn't mind at all.

There's a strong stench of sex in the atmosphere, surrounding the two. And below them, the music is still playing loudly, vibrating around the whole mansion. She can hear others moaning in rooms next to her, but she just focuses on Rachel's huffs and puffs as she falls into a deep soundless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I might continue, but it's quite horrible to begin with. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the mass of reviews. I decided to continue this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was the first to wake up, surprisingly. Her head was throbbing in pain from the hangover, and she felt a need to vomit immediately. The sun peeking through the curtains isn't helping, neither is her aching body.<p>

She feels an arm slung around her stomach, and turns to find a drooling brunette next to her, still fast asleep. She remembers last night, although it's still a bit fuzzy. She had slept with _Rachel Berry _while they were both drunk_. _She had lost her virginity with her newfound appendage to her. And although she's pissed at herself for not remembering most details, she doesn't regret it. Not that much, anyways.

Quinn slightly smiles to herself, and carefully removes Rachel Berry's arm away from her. She sits up, and the bed creaks lightly. The blonde immediately glances at Rachel, to see if she had stirred. When she realizes the brunette hadn't moved at all, she stretches her arms, moaning inaudibly.

She decides to ditch Rachel right away, because she did not want her to find out it was her that had slept with her. She didn't want her to find out about her hidden condition, either.

Quinn's orbs examines the unknown room for her clothes. She finds both hers and Rachel's belongings strewn across the room. She slides off the bed silently, making sure not to make a sound that could possibly wake up the drowsy student. She then tiptoes around the room quietly, collecting every single piece of clothing.

She pulls on her checkered boxers, then her trousers. She slips on her bra, and quickly stuffs on her shirt. She smoothes out the wrinkles, then sets back to the bed. She drops Rachel's folded attire perfectly on the counter, meters away from the napkin. Quinn then carefully leans over the bed, and moves towards Rachel, who's quietly snoring, and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. She lightly runs her fingers through chocolate locks, before stepping back.

She grins to herself, then leaves the room that still contains the aroma of sex. As soon as the door to the room is silently closed, she rummages through her pockets for her cellphone. It was on silent the entire time. _Seven missed calls. Fifteen messages._

Four of the calls are from her mother, two from Santana Lopez, and one from Brittany Pierce. She reads the first text message she sees, which is from Santana.

_Where the fuck are you? You left to get us drinks and you just disappeared._

She reads the second text from Santana as she walks briskly through the hallway. Nearly every single door around her is closed.

_Quinn, text me right now or I'm calling!_

The blonde skips the few messages from Santana, and reads Brittany's text to her.

_Santana tld me not 2 tel u butt shes woried bout u :'''''(_

Quinn steps down the stairway carefully as she reads another text from Brittany, which was sent seconds after her last.

_r u ther_

The rest are from Santana but two, which is from her mother. Quinn doesn't bother to read it and deletes everything. As she trudges past sleeping bodies, she creates a new message and sends it to all three of them.

_Don't worry, I'm fine._

She puts her cellphone back into her pocket, and continues to walk, searching for an exit. She steps over a few more snoring bodies, and finally reaches outside. The sun is shining on her, and she decides to step back into the house. Her head was killing her.

Then she remembers Santana had drove her here, and she has no way to get home, unless she wants to walk. She stands from the doorway, and looks around for the Cheerio. She looks down at her phone, and realizes she had recently received a new message.

_K that's good. I wasn't worrying about you or anything. Me & Britts left two hours ago. Do you need me to pick you up?_

Quinn is shocked by Santana's offer, since she knew Santana was probably busy doing whatever x-rated things with Brittany. She texts back immediately.

_Yes, please._

Santana texts back shortly after.

_Be right there._

_Thanks, Santana._

Brittany texts her a minute later.

_we re comin 2 save u!_

* * *

><p>Not even five minutes after Quinn had left, Rachel had woken up and was now rubbing her eyes. Her head was literally killing her, and she doesn't remember anything that happened last night. She feels a need to puke. The bottom half of her naked body is sore, and she groans. She must have slept with someone, she wonders automatically.<p>

She stretches her arms numbly as she stares at the empty space next to her. She places a hand on it, smoothing it, and she notes that it's still warm. Then she starts to remember blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She starts to panic as she finally takes in everything.

_I just had drunk sex with someone last night! Did we use a condom? I promised myself I wouldn't lose my virginity until I'm twenty-five! That's in eight more years! I'm still with Finn! What if I'm pregnant? What if he has an STD? WHAT IF-_

Her train of thoughts stops when she realizes again the space next to her is warm, which must have meant he had just left not so long ago. She must find him.

She quickly falls off the bed, in search for her clothes. She finds them right on the counter, and smiles when she notices they are neatly folded. She frantically pulls her clothes on, and rushes out of the room as she chants in her head, _SHITSHITSHIT._

She frowns as she steps over a dozen of snoring teenagers. There's red plastic cups all over the floor, with beer and wine soaking the carpet. She slides down the stairs and jumps over some cigarettes. She stares at the faces of everyone she passess, hoping to find someone familiar.

As she finds her way through the bodies, she searches for her cellphone, and realizes she doesn't have it. Rachel groans silently and looks around the house for it, since she knew it wasn't in the room she had slept in. She would've seen it.

Fortunately, she finds it near the tables, that were now empty of any alcohol. She quickly grabs it, then runs off towards the exit. Thirteen messages. Twelve are from Finn, she reads the first few from him.

_WER R U_

_SEPH WUZ LYIN I DDNT CHET ON U_

_OK MAYB IT WUZ 1 TIME IM SRRY WER R U_

_RACHEL?_

She continues walking, frowning as she deletes Finn's messages. She reads the final message from her parents.

_Sweetie, your father and I are going to go on a quick vacation. I know this is short notice, but I hope you are responsible and take care of the house. We've left you a few hundred bills, added with what you have now. We'll be back Friday. I hope you're having a good time at Tina's!_

She smiles and does a cheerful dance in her head as she texts a quick message to Finn.

_I'm fine, Finn, where are you? I need someone to pick me up._

As she sends the message, she decides to continue to stay with Finn. If what he's saying is true, then they're now equal, although Finn won't know that. She's walking again, and spots a familiar blonde outside. She steps through the front door and runs to her.

"Hey, Quinn," she greets cheerfully, happy that she finally found someone she knows.

Quinn freezes, and turns her head around slowly. "Rachel, hi."

"Have you seen a male blonde with piercing hazel eyes, and like he's around your height?" she questions, still grinning.

Quinn doesn't say a word for a second. "Um, uh, no- why?" She feels herself harden slightly when last night's events start flowing through her head.

"No reason. Just wondering," she says curtly. "What are you waiting for?"

"Santana," Quinn answers, "She's coming to pick me up."

"Do you think she minds if I come with?" she questions, glancing at her cellphone for any sign of a text message. _None from Finn._ "I don't have a ride, either. I don't know where Finn is."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Quinn murmurs awkwardly.

Rachel quickly sends another message to Finn. _Nevermind, I got a ride._

"So, why'd you sleep here? Did someone get lucky?" the sixteen year-old smirks, nudging the blonde with a wink.

"Um, no, I passed out," Quinn lies right away.

"Too much alcohol?"

"Probably," Quinn shrugs nonchalantly.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Berry?"

"What did you do when you first found out you were pregnant?" Rachel inquires, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, who flinches in return. "I mean- you used to be pregnant last year, I'm just wondering."

Quinn starts panicking in her head. _Holy fuck, we didn't use a condom. I'm pretty sure we didn't. What if I got her pregnant? Ohmygod, did I cum in her? Shiiiiiiiiit._

"Er," Quinn starts, awkwardly pacing, "I don't remember. Why?"

"Just wondering," Rachel says plainly, just as Santana's vehicle arrives. Brittany waves at them from the front seat.

Quinn and Rachel both start walking towards the back of the car, and Quinn slides in first.

"Why are you here?" Santana mumbles to the brunette.

"Santana, don't be mean," Brittany says.

"I need a ride, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure, whateves," Santana replies, and Brittany smiles at her girlfriend, patting her head lovingly.

Rachel claps cheerfully and steps into the car. Santana starts to drive right away.

"So, why were you two together? Did you two-"

"No!" Quinn yelps immediately.

Meanwhile, Rachel shakes her head, beaming, and in a rush, she says, "I slept with this guy, and even though, I don't remember much, but I know for sure it felt really good. Please don't tell Finn."

_Crap, she is still with Finn. _Quinn presses a hand to her head, groaning. She feels a tinge of jealousy.

"Didn't know you had it in you. You didn't even let Finnyboy get to second base," Santana comments.

"Ah well, he's sloppy," Rachel returns.

"He is," Brittany adds.

The three stare at her.

"Do anyone of you know a blonde with hazel eyes, who's like shorter than Brittany, but definitely taller than me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Quinn?" Santana says helpfully.

Quinn glares at Santana, but remains mute.

"No, obviously not her," Rachel chuckles nervously.

"Jayden Scar," Brittany adds.

"Hell no, Jayden was with that bitch all night. The one that attacked me last year. That one named Hippo Poop or something," Santana responds.

"You mean Clarity?" Brittany corrects.

"Whatever," Santana rolls her eyes. "We've arrived here at your house, Berry."

"Thank you so much," Rachel grins, stepping out. "By the way, I might have a party Wednesday, just for Glee Club. My parents aren't here until Friday. Bring whatever you can."

"We'll be there," Santana says.

"Definitely," Brittany adds again.

Quinn frowns. She did not want a repeat of last night. She didn't want anymore accidental drunk sex. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

"Aw, well I'll see you guys later, bye!"

"So, Quinn, who'd you sleep with?"

"I passed out."

"We saw you with a 5'1 brunette before you disappeared."

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you want to see in the future chapters? Any predictions? & please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize in advance for any errors, enjoy, nonetheless. I also apologize for the Finchel that's going to pop up shortly.

* * *

><p>The day before her party, Rachel Berry decided it was time for her and Finn to 'make love.' She felt bad for cheating on him, even if he had cheated on her.<p>

She made her way to Finn's house, and knocked on the door a couple of times before he answered. "Hey, Rachel," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Can we go to your room?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, Rach," Finn replied before he led her upstairs. "Look, I'm sorry for what Seph-"

"Shh," Rachel murmured before kissing him, cutting him off. He roughly kissed her back, and Rachel notes how different her one night stand and her actual boyfriend are. From what she can remember, his lips were soft and smooth, while Finn's were rough and chapped.

Rachel urgently brought the both of them to his uncleaned bed, and when her hand traveled lower and lower, Finn stopped her immediately. "What are you doing, Rach?"

"Didn't you want us to have sex awhile ago?" Rachel questioned, hoping Finn would say that he didn't want to anymore.

"Yeah, but right now?"

"...If you want." _Please say no, please say no._

"Okay, let's do it," he said instead. _Fudge._

Rachel locked their lips together again, and soon, they are both stripped naked.

"Finn, stop, do you have a condom?"

"Ah shit, no, I don't."

Rachel groans, "Okay, just don't come in me."

He nods and then he's in her forcefully within seconds, and he's being so rough. Rachel finds no pleasure in this and is mildly uncomfortable. She just laid there, biting her bottom lip from the pain, and tried to think of the other night. She feels Finn thrust a few times before she feels something fuzzy and warm within her. She immediately sits up.

"Finn!"

"I'm so sorry, you know I have early arrival problems!"

* * *

><p>The next night, the first to arrive to her party were Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and Mercedes Jones. Rachel's still aggravated at Finn and said nothing to him when he entered her house. She greeted the other three with a welcoming hug. As she sat back down on the couch, waiting for the others, Kurt sat down next to her.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it? Finn told me what happened."

"No, I really don't want to," Rachel mumbled back.

Kurt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Okay, you can talk to me when you feel like you need to." He then left her and went back to gossip with his best friend, Mercedes, and her boyfriend, Sam.

The next to arrive were Puck and Lauren Zizes. Puck had brought several boxes of beer, and the duo carried two each at first, before rushing back to Puck's vehicle and bringing in more.

Rachel immediately opened a can of beer and chugged down its contents. She should've learned a lesson last time when she had drunken sex, but she doubted any of the New Direction members would take advantage of her. Finn wouldn't dare touch her after their incident. Puck had a girlfriend, Lauren, who would slaughter him if he cheated on her. Kurt was a flaming homosexual. Artie can't possibly rape her. Mike was dating Tina, as was Sam, who was dating Mercedes.

She finished the beer in seconds, and wiped her lips with a napkin. She decided to not drink another can until everyone's here.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Rachel Berry's party. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce had practically forced Quinn Fabray to go, despite all her protests.<p>

"I can't go, I have to, uh, do stuff," Quinn lied.

"Bullshit, get dressed, we're leaving right now," Santana ordered.

Quinn frowned, but obeyed anyway. She knew there's no way she can get out of this. Santana can tell if she's lying or not, and it seems like Santana's the only one. Well, other than Brittany, but Brittany could see through everyone in a way.

Quinn ran towards her room and quickly tugged on a random purple tee and a pair of light cerulean jeans from the closet. She grabbed her cellphone, then rushed downstairs, only to find Brittany straddling Santana on her couch.

"I'm gone for five seconds, and you two are already practically having sex on my couch," Quinn murmured as she searched for her keys.

"Chill, we still have our clothes on," Santana replied as Brittany slid off her.

"But, Santana, we have sex all the time with our clothes-" Brittany started.

"Too much info, Britt," Quinn cut her off, tossing her cellphone and keys into her pockets. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, you have to," Santana hooked her pinky with Brittany's and galloped out of the house with her in tow. "Let's go, we should've been there awhile ago."

Quinn groaned, and stalked out of her house, locking the door before she got into the back of Santana's vehicle.

* * *

><p>Before she could even get of the car, Santana and Brittany were already on Rachel Berry's doorsteps. Quinn rushes towards them, just as Rachel opens the door with a smile. Quinn notices that Rachel's cheeks were tinted pink, which must have meant she had been drinking. She scowls at this.<p>

She throws out her arms, waiting to hug Santana, who wrinkles her nose and merely ducks under her arms and enters the house by herself.

"Don't touch me, Berry," is all she says as she leaves the other three.

Rachel frowns, but her arms are still out, waiting for Brittany, who does hug her and is lifting the brunette off her feet.

"Santana's just mad because Quinn interrupted our sexy times, but it's okay, I'm not mad," Brittany says, before dropping the brunette to her feet.

"Oh," Rachel starts, "I see, well, welcome to my party."

Brittany grins. "Thank you," she replies before passing Rachel to enter the house.

Quinn's heart is beating in her chest, and hopes to god that Rachel doesn't recognize her touch. She feels her appendage harden just a bit when the events flashes through her eyes.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel greets, interrupting as she holds her arms out, waiting for a hug.

Quinn awkwardly steps into the arms, and embraces the brunette. "Hi." It's a quick hug, due to Quinn pulling away two seconds later. She made sure that her hips did not meet Rachel's, so nothing accidentally pokes her, as she goes through the doorway.

As soon as she sets foot into the house, a can of beer is thrown at her, and she barely catches it.

"Nice catch," Puck compliments, smirking at her from the table, where there's layers and layers of beer.

She rolls her eyes, and plops down on a couch, right next to Santana.

"Who are we missing?" Rachel asks as she clasps her hands together.

"Mike, Tina, and Artie," Kurt Hummel states. As soon as he finishes, there's a knock on the door, and Rachel rushes to greet them.

Artie Abrams enters first in his wheelchair, and a beer is immediately thrown at him.

Tina Cohen-Change comes next, and another beer is thrown at her, too.

Then Mike Chang enters, and he easily catches the beer.

"Now that everyone's here, let's play a game," Puck says, plopping randomly on the floor. "Never have I ever!" There are a few sounds of approval, as everyone descends into a large circle.

Quinn groans inaudibly, she doesn't want to drink and get drunk. She's pretty sure if she does, she'll do something stupid again. She looks at Rachel from the corner of her eye, and the brunette's beaming at the mohawked male and is already gulping down sips.

"Rachel, you start," Puck says, smirking at the brunette.

Rachel sits down right next to Quinn's leg, and Quinn winces slightly as she tries to subtly move her leg. Rachel thinks for a moment before saying.

"Alright, never have I ever... forgotten lyrics to a song I was singing!" Rachel slurs.

Every single person there takes a sip as they stare at Rachel with an odd expression. Quinn only pretends to take a sip, and she catches Santana watching her, knowing what Quinn was doing. Quinn gives her a forced smile.

"My turn," Puck shouts, "Never have I ever had sex with a male."

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and Lauren take a sip. Quinn grimaces at the taste and also of the thought of her and Puck's incident, back when she didn't have her condition. She stares at Rachel, who's still taking a drink, and feels hurt that she is pretty much a male.

"Never have I ever had sex with a stranger," Finn mumbles. Only Puck takes a sip as he smirks. Quinn notices how Rachel almost takes a drink, but stops herself because Finn's staring right at her.

"Never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex," Mercedes says next. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Kurt all drink. Rachel stares questionably at Quinn.

"Who have you kissed?" Rachel asks Quinn, who blushes when she realizes that Rachel's talking to her.

Instead of saying Rachel, Quinn whispers to her about the other times, "Santana kissed me from a dare a couple of years back. And then Brittany just randomly did once."

"Ah, I see."

"Never have I ever been in a threesome," Kurt mumbles.

Puck, Santana, and Brittany all drink. Brittany starts laughing, and everyone stares at her.

"It's funny, because it was the three of us," she explains as she continues to giggle.

"Too much info," Santana whispers to the blonde.

Puck shouts, "Oh yeah! I remember that time. I was thinking about another time."

Sam thinks for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever had sex in an elevator."

Everyone stares at everyone, and no one drinks. The game continues on.

"Never have I ever killed someone," Artie states.

"Really, Artie?" Santana snaps after no one takes a sip. Brittany places a calming hand on Santana's back, rubbing softly, as Artie sends the duo an apologetic look.

"Well damn, this is boring," Puck comments. "New game."

"What do you suggest?" Rachel questions the group.

"Spin the bottle!" Puck pipes up as he stands, grabbing an empty plastic bottle from the table. "I'll go first!" He says, spinning the bottle nearly right away.

After it a few turns, it lands on Rachel, who sends the mohawked boy a shy smile.

"Woot!" he hoots, as they both merely face each other, since they're sitting right next to each other. Finn's frowning and looks almost as if he was going to cry. Quinn wonders if Rachel told him that she had cheated on him or if she had kept it to herself.

Rachel and Puck kiss, and Rachel notes how his lips were almost like Finn's, just less chapped and less rough. After a few seconds, though, she pulls back, and finds her way back to Quinn's leg.

Puck pouts as he slides back into his seat. It's Rachel's turn, who spins it and it lands on Brittany, who claps to herself. They meet each other halfway, and Quinn can see a bit of tongue, and crosses her legs to cover a growing bulge. She doesn't seem to be the only one doing so as she scans the crowd of people. Santana suddenly pokes at Brittany, who finally pulls away from the brunette, who can't seem to stop smiling. They both return to their seat as Puck's yelling inappropriate phrases.

Brittany then spins it. The bottle lands right on Quinn, who can feel Santana glaring at her.

"Ooh, Quinn!" Brittany applauded to herself as she crawls over her girlfriend to Quinn. Quinn turns to face the blonde Cheerio, and their lips meet right away. Brittany's hand is on her knee, and the other is on her neck, pulling her closer. Quinn has no idea where to place her hands, she's afraid Santana would kill her in her sleep no matter where her hands are. It's only when she feels Brittany's tongue poking at her bottom lip, Santana decides to tear away her girlfriend from her friend.

"That was hot," Puck comments immediately afterwards.

"Quinn's hot, I'm hot, it's suppose to be hot," Brittany states as she shrugs nonchalantly.

Santana still seems pretty pissed, and Quinn almost moves closer to Rachel and away from Santana, but then she decides not to, since her hormones are beginning to rage again after that kiss. And being closer to Rachel certainly will not help.

Quinn spins the bottle this time, and groans inaudibly in her head when it lands on the brunette to the left of her. It seems like someone's out to get her or something, because when the hands of a flushed Rachel creeps up to Quinn's pale neck, she knows she's going to hell. The blonde keeps her hands on her knees, before Rachel connects their lips in a languid, slow kiss. Her own hands are squeezing her knees hard, because she knows they want to move upper and upper.

Rachel's tongue is tracing her bottom lip, and she grants entry immediately. And then it's exploring her entire mouth. She can feel her appendage harden greatly, and that's when she pulls away abruptly. She's already up and running towards the restroom as she hears chatter in the living room about her kiss with the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Any other games? As you can tell, the Finchel 'sex' scene is extremely short, because I can't write Finchel at all, since they're my least favorite ship. :D Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I was suppose to update last night, then the Glee premiere happened. The shortest chapter as of yet. Enjoy! I also profusely apologize for any mistakes, since I rushed to finish this in a flash.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray quickly slammed the bathroom door closed as soon as she entered. She immediately sat down on the toilet seat, and just stayed there for a few moments, hoping her boner would disappear. She stared down at it, and it was still visible. She wondered if anyone had saw it earlier.<p>

She stuffed her head into her palms, as her elbows dug into her knees, groaning under her breath. _Goddamnit, Rachel._

She stayed still in that position for a few minutes, just praying in her head for it to vanish. Suddenly, her left pocket vibrated once, and she scrambled to find her cellphone.

_Berry's coming up, just saying. Having fun?_

Quinn sighed, pushing her cellphone back into her pocket, then rummaged around the bathroom for something to at least help hide her bulge. She found a few magazines, along with a some old newspapers. She chose a random magazine right when there was a knock on the door.

"Quinn? Are you in there?" Rachel Berry's voice vibrated into the room.

"Y-Yeah, one second," Quinn stammered as she tried to subtly place the magazine over the top of her jeans as she walked towards the door as best as she could. She swung open the door and almost slammed into Rachel.

"Are you okay? Why'd you run off?" Rachel questioned with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"I-uh, I had to-go pee, yeah, I had to go pee. Like, I had to really badly," Quinn rambled as lies jumbled out of her lips. "I had to go pee really bad. That's why I-"

"You don't have to repeat it several times, Quinn," Rachel giggled. Quinn immediately turned pink in response. The brunette pointed at the fashion magazine. "I see you've found my stash of magazines."

"Yeah," Quinn eyed the magazines in hand, "They're, er, interesting."

"Let's go rejoin them?" Rachel inquired.

"Sure," Quinn nodded.

Rachel grinned and slipped a hand through the blonde's right arm, linking them together, before trotting back to the group. Quinn gulped as she followed.

* * *

><p>When arrived back, the circle had disappeared and everyone was roaming around in smaller groups. Only the two Cheerios, Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes were still scattered around the floor. Sam and Mercedes were chuckling and talking to each other with loving smiles plastered on their face.<p>

Rachel led Quinn towards the group.

"Welcome back, you two," Santana greeted with a twinkle in her eye as they both sat down, spreading Kurt away from Santana.

"Hi, Santana," Rachel replied cheerfully, as Quinn scowled.

"Puck and Tina just went in," Brittany informed the two.

"Puck must be excited," Rachel chuckled.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven right now," Santana explained to Quinn. "We wrote your name on one of the slips, don't worry."

Quinn scowled again, staring down at her magazine, making sure it was still covering her part.

"I'll be right back," Rachel whispered to the blonde before moving closer to Kurt and away from her. Santana and Brittany started chatting without her, and Kurt and Rachel were busily whispering with each other. Quinn lowered her eyes to her lap again, and idly flipped through the pages of the magazines as she listened to Rachel's conversation with Kurt.

"How are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied numbly.

"Do you think you could pregnant?" Kurt inquired. Quinn immediately flipped her head towards the duo, her ears wide open, before awkwardly looking back down when she caught Kurt's eyes.

"No, I'm on the pill," Rachel responded, "I just started a few days ago."

"Oh," Kurt said as Quinn let out a breath of relief. "Then why were you so upset?"

"I don't want him to explode in me, that's so icky, you know?" Rachel explained, "And he promised he wouldn't. Sperm's gross."

Kurt shrugged as the timer rang. Sam rose from his spot next to Mercedes and started banging at the closet door. Puck and Tina rushed out, and Tina was frowning, while Puck was smirking as he trudged towards Lauren, who was scowling at him.

Sam shook the pieces of paper in the bowl before pulling one out. "Rachel." The brunette stood, smoothing down her skirt, as she skipped towards the closet. Sam rummaged through the bowl before stealing another one. "Quinn."

Quinn cursed under her breath. She really didn't need this. She's still pretty sure her boner's very visible if she moved her magazine, and she knew she could barely control herself around Rachel.

"C'mon, Blondie," Santana urged, forcing the blonde to stand up, before roughly pushing her into the closet. "Get it in," the Cheerio smirked before Sam closed the closet door, locking her and Rachel in total darkness.

"You can sit," Rachel said from the right of her. Quinn obeyed, plopping herself down. She gingerly moved her magazine away from her lap, since she doubted Rachel could see through the darkness. "So, Quinn. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much, you?"

"Nothing here, either."

An awkward silence invaded the air around them. Quinn could hear Rachel softly humming a tune.

A moment later, Rachel suddenly asked her, "Can I kiss you again?"

"What?" Quinn inquired with a flabbergasted expression.

"Can I kiss you again?" Rachel repeated. "It's like we've kissed before, but can we just share one kiss? I want to make sure of something."

"Uh-" _Shit. She must've recognized my lips when we kissed earlier._

"Please," Rachel pressed a hand on one of Quinn's knees.

When Quinn didn't reply, Rachel's head rose towards the blonde's before softly brushing their lips together with her hand on her neck. Quinn gulped inaudibly when she felt Rachel's hand push her head closer, and she knew she was done for.

Quinn kept her hands to her sides as she felt Rachel connect their lips together again with soft, languid kisses. Rachel's tongue dived into her mouth shortly after, and she groaned. A hand was crawling under the back of her shirt, drawing small circles and other patterns.

"Have I kissed you before?" Rachel asked weakly through kisses. "Everything is so familiar."

"I don't think so," Quinn lied in between breathtaking kisses.

Quinn finally allowed her hands to grab Rachel's face, pulling the girl even closer.

However, she pulls her whole entire body away from the brunette when she feels a hand creeping lower and lower.

At that same exact moment, the timer rang and Sam immediately pulled open the door. "Did you guys have fun?" The bright light was flashing into the closet, and Quinn desperately searched for the magazine, before bolting out of the closet with it in between her legs before anyone could see.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the amount of reviews, even though they've dropped greatly compared to the past chapters. Enjoy, and try to ignore all the errors I've made, since I haven't had time to check it.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray tried her absolute best to avoid the brunette for the rest of the party. As soon as she bolted out of the closet, she sat at the couch furthest away from Rachel Berry, with her magazine still in her lap. Everyone stared at Quinn in amusement as Rachel sat back down next to Kurt. Santana eyed Quinn smugly, quirking an eyebrow. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend as she studied the magazine she held in her lap.<p>

"Santana," Sam Evans read from the slip of paper, before unwrapping another, "and Brittany."

Quinn's head rose to stare at the two in astonishment, as she watched the duo link their pinkies together before skipping towards the closet. Sam wiggled his eyebrows at them suggestively as he closed the door. Mercedes glared at him as he did so.

As Quinn's orbs moved away from the closet door, they connected with Rachel's chocolate ones, that were staring right back at her. She quickly snapped her eyes back to the magazine in hand, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Rachel.

* * *

><p>When Brittany and Santana's time was up, they continued the game until there were no names left.<p>

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Puck suggested, awkwardly raising his red cup.

A few hums of agreement filled the room.

"Alrighty," Puck directed his question towards Sam, "truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"You pussy," Puck joked before adding, "Is Mercedes good in the sack?"

Mercedes scowled as Sam scratched his hair confusingly, "Um."

"Sam!" Mercedes nudged her boyfriend.

"We've never actually done it," Sam murmured sheepishly.

After a few more turns around, it was Santana's turn.

"Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course, I'm not a chicken," she replied, crossing her arms.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel. With tongue."

"Ew, are you kidding me?" she snapped, "Hell to the fucking no."

"Chicken," Puck commented, clucking at her.

"C'mon, Santana, you can do it. She's a good kisser," Brittany informed her girlfriend.

"Just do it, Santana, or are you a chicken?" Puck said.

"Simple dare," Brittany urged.

"What if I get AIDS?"

Rachel stared at her with a frown as she crawled towards the Cheerio. "Santana."

"Alright, fine," Santana mumbled before pressing her lips forwards, meeting Rachel's halfway.

The liplock lasted for a few minutes, and Quinn forced herself to look away.

Afterwards, it was your turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Quinn responded with a tint of pink scrawled across her cheeks.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" Puck inquired.

Quinn hesitated for a moment. "Er," she eyed Rachel momentarily, before flicking her eyes somewhere else. _I think I'm starting to like Rachel. _"Yes."

"Ooh, who?" Santana quipped.

"I already answered a question," Quinn whispered numbly, her eyes locking on the cover of the magazine again.

* * *

><p>After the game, Artie, Tina, and Mike decided to leave.<p>

"Didn't you all drink beer before?" Rachel asked worriedly before they left.

"Don't worry, I'm driving," Tina answered. "I only drank a few sips when I first arrived, hours ago, nothing more."

"Alright, good night," Rachel said.

"See you guys," Mike waved as he wheeled Artie out of the house, with his girlfriend right behind him.

After they had left, Brittany had fallen asleep on Santana's shoulder, who was blankly finishing another can of beer.

"We're going to go," Sam explained to the brunette. "Kurt barely drank, he'll carefully drive for us."

"'Night," Rachel led Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn out of her place. Finn was the last one and he halted before he left.

"I'm so sorry," Finn apologized almost inaudibly.

"Finn, I don't think I can do this with you anymore," Rachel responded.

"Why? I thought you loved me. I know for a fact I love you."

"Loved, just like you said. I loved you. And it wasn't only because of what happened yesterday. Our relationship has been slipping."

"Rachel-"

"Just go, Finn, they're waiting for you."

Finn sighed before he said, "Friends at least?" He stuck out his hand.

"Fine," Rachel shook it before gently pushing the giant out.

"Good night, Rachel," Finn said before he skidded towards the vehicle.

Rachel sighed again, closing the door after she made sure he made it to the car. When she traveled back to the living room, Brittany was still asleep and Puck seemed to be dozing off. Lauren was running her fingers through Puck's mohawk as Santana and Quinn were chatting with each other.

"Can I see your magazine for a second?" Santana questioned, smirking at the blonde next to her.

"I'm still reading it," the blonde replied, flipping through the pages.

"For the past few hours? Yeah, okay. Gimme it," Santana reached to grab the magazine.

Rachel interrupted the interaction shortly after. "Hey guys, when are you leaving?"

At that moment, Brittany stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "I don't wanna go," she yawned into Santana's shoulder. "I want to sleep here."

"Britt-"

"That can be arranged, there's a guest room for two," Rachel informed.

"See, we can stay," Brittany murmured, her eyes closing again.

"I guess Blondie here has to walk home," Santana snickered, as she stood, sticking an arm out at her girlfriend. "C'mon, Britts, let's go to the room."

"Mm," Brittany took the hand, and allowed Santana to drag her upstairs.

"It's the room across from the bathroom," Rachel called out as they left.

Quinn awkwardly stared at her, "Um, I guess I should just walk home."

"No need, you could sleep with me," Rachel suggested, grinning shyly.

"Um," Quinn closed the magazine. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm certainly not allowing you to walk home alone at this time of day," Rachel said.

"Okay," Quinn allowed the brunette to pull her to her feet.

"Lauren, are you going to leave when Puck wakes up or sleep on the couch?"

"I'm fine on the couch."

"Need a blanket? Anything?"

"No, Berry, it's all good."

"Alright, night. I'll leave the lights on," Rachel murmured to them. With the blonde's hand still in hers, she led her upstairs.

As they past the closed guest room, they heard giggles and short moans. Quinn's cheeks flushed as Rachel ignored the noises.

"How much did you drink?" Quinn asked offhandedly.

"Not much, just two cans, not even really. The last drink was an hour or two ago. Why?"

"No reason."

As they opened the door with the golden star mended on top, Quinn made sure to keep the magazine in place. Rachel seemed to notice as she closed to door after them, flicking on the lights.

"You must like that magazine," Rachel chuckled. Quinn flushed again.

"It's a good magazine."

"Right," Rachel randomly tore off her shirt with her back towards Quinn, and Quinn unconsciously watched, jaw-slacked. Rachel shuffled through her clothes as she pulled on the rest of her pajamas. She turned around to find Quinn gaping at her. "What's wrong?"

Quinn blinked a few times before answering, "Uh, nothing's wrong."

Rachel smirked and started towards the drawers, filing through the clothes. She tossed the largest t-shirt and shorts she had at the blonde, who didn't catch either item. Quinn bent down to gather them as she flushed again.

"I'll head to the bathroom, you can change here," Rachel offered as she skipped towards her own bathroom.

Quinn snapped out of her trance and dropped her magazine on the desk closest to her, before quickly switching her attire. She bounded into the bed immediately, under the covers, since she didn't want Rachel to see a particular bulge in her shorts.

"Already sleepy?" Rachel inquired as she entered back into her room.

"A bit," Quinn nodded.

Rachel silently flipped off all the lights and made her way towards the bed. Quinn felt the space next to her shift as she stared straight ahead towards the ceiling. "Good night, Quinn."

"'Night, Rachel."

Rachel shifted in her spot for a few moments before she settled in one stance.

Quinn flipped her body slightly, so that her back was to Rachel as she closed her eyes. She was feeling drowsy all of a sudden. A wave of sleepiness had just overwhelmed her when she felt a hand crawl to her waist. She felt perfect lips pressing onto her neck, sucking softly.

She flipped back around as best as she could without hitting the brunette, facing towards the ceiling once again. Rachel hadn't stopped, and her hand seemed to raise towards the blonde's chest.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel didn't answer, and she sat up slightly, shifting her weight on one elbow as her other hand grazed towards Quinn's pale cheek. Her thumb massaged the skin there as she melted their lips together shortly after. Quinn couldn't help but kiss back, and her erected bulge was increasing already.

Rachel pulled her lips away for a breath of air, before diving again, her tongue flicking on the blonde's lower lip. She gasped into the brunette, and was automatically fisting the bedsheets beneath her. "Rachel-"

"Shh," Rachel murmured into lips as her hand fell from the cheek and cascaded downwards.

Quinn was frantic, because she knew Rachel was more sober than drunk and that she would remember what had happened tomorrow. Rachel's hand was centimeters away from her appendage when her hand gripped the brunette's wrist gingerly. "Rachel, I have to tell you something."

"I know," Rachel replied.

"What?" Quinn gapped, her grip now loosely around Rachel's wrist.

"I know," Rachel echoed, and took the chance to allow her hand to crawl in the blonde's shorts, her fingers lightly skimming through the member. Quinn gasped into her.

"H-How did you know?"

"I put the puzzle pieces together," Rachel explained softly, still running her fingers around Quinn's friend. "Blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes," she continued, staring at the female's piercing irises staring back at her. "And when I woke up that day, you were right there outside. And when we kissed several times tonight, it just flooded through my head that it was you. It all fit. Same height, gracefulness, though I don't remember much, I knew it was so beautiful when we had sex. It felt like making love, and not just a one night stand. And I had sex with Finn the other day, and it couldn't even compare to that night. That night was so perfect, and I want it again." She pressed a soft kiss on the blond that laying before her, repeating, "I want it again."

Quinn froze at the confession and quickly took the time to pull Rachel's hand away from her appendage and immediately flung over on her side, facing the door. "I can't, Rachel."

Rachel frowned at the clear rejection, "But Quinn."

Quinn sighed, and no matter how turned on she was, she couldn't. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I-I'm still buzzed, I want my next time to be sober."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ooh, cliffhanger. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Later update than normal, I apologize. Everyone wanted sex, so I gave it to you guys. I must warn you, though, it's written pretty horribly. Ignore all mistakes, since I don't have time to recheck it. Surely, they'll disappear tomorrow, though.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was the first to wake up <em>again<em>. She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. She yawned softly, as she pried Rachel's arm away from her visible abs. She had decided to escape again, and even though Rachel wasn't that drunk last night and would probably remember everything that had come out previously, she didn't want to be confronted at all.

She scrambled soundlessly out of the bed, then hovered over the brunette and pressed a good-bye kiss on her temple. She pulled back soon after and examined the girl, who wore a carefree smile as she slept. The blonde grinned to herself before roaming the room for her clothes. She found them near the desk, and decided to just change right there and then as quick as possible. She was in the middle of pulling up her jeans when she heard Rachel stir.

"..Quinn?" the brunette called, sitting up as Quinn immediately stalled her movements.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied nervously.

"Are you leaving me alone in bed _again_?" Rachel questioned through a clear frown.

Quinn managed to completely pull up her jeans, and quickly strung her belt. "Er."

"Don't leave me," Rachel uttered, motioning for the blonde to walk to her. Quinn couldn't help but obey, and strutted towards her crush. Rachel tossed a look at the alarm clock beside her, before staring up at the towering blonde again. "It's still early." She took Quinn's hand in her own, leaving Quinn no chance to escape. "Sleep some more with me."

Quinn sent her a defeated expression, sighing, before asking, "Should I change back into your shorts? I don't want to make your bed dirty or anything."

"No," Rachel answered. Before she knew it, Rachel's hands were fumbling on her belt and had managed to strip most of the bottom half of Quinn, leaving her in only her briefs.

"Uh, Rachel-" Quinn flushed immediately.

Rachel interrupted by tugging on Quinn's hand again, signaling for her to join the brunette in her bed already. As soon as Quinn had settled beneath the covers, Rachel's neck was comfortably on her arm, with one of her arms strewn across the blonde's stomach contently. The top of her head slithered underneath Quinn's chin as she tightened her grip on the blonde's sides.

In moments, Quinn had to admit she felt slightly sleepy. She allowed her eyes to close for awhile, but they reopened right after a few seconds when she heard Rachel speak.

"Quinn?" Rachel inquired, nuzzling the blonde's neck as she held on to her waist tighter.

"Yeah?" Quinn answered, letting her eyes slide open.

"When we're sober, right?"

"What?" _Crap, she remembered._

"You said we could if we were sober," Rachel trailed a hand up and down the ex-cheerleader's stomach. "We're both sober right now."

"Rachel-"

"It's okay if you don't want to," Rachel whispered, "I wouldn't blame you. Who would want me? And I'm basically forcing myself on you."

"It's not that," Quinn disagreed, "Just not now." _Not with Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Lauren in the same place as they were. _"Not yet."

Rachel seemed to understand what she was thinking, and leaned up, connecting their lips with a brief brush. "Alright." Rachel smiled fondly up at Quinn, before melting into her again and slipping fast asleep.

Quinn pressed another kiss into the brunette's temple, flicking away the bangs with her pale fingers, before closing her eyes as well.

* * *

><p>"Berry! Blondie!" Santana's voice rang through the door, knocking on the locked door repeatedly. "Puck and Lauren have already left! We're going to go now, have fun having sex with each other now."<p>

Quinn immediately sat up, trying her best to register what her friend had just said as Rachel stirred.

"We will!" Rachel replied shortly after, as Quinn snapped her head towards the brunette.

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"I knew it!" Santana snickered, "See you lovebirds later."

_How the fuck does she know everything without actually knowing? _Quinn mumbled in her head. "But I need a ride home!"

"I thought you were the one giving rides," Santana commented smugly, before leaving the duo.

Quinn scowled, her cheeks flushing, as she heard the padding of shoes linger away. She turned back towards Rachel, who was grinning halfheartedly at her.

"Does she know about-"

"No," Quinn answered immediately, dumping her head back on the pillow.

A silence filled the room.

"We're alone now," Rachel informed wickedly after a moment, carefully crawling on top of Quinn with the comforter still draped over her body. She placed a hand on Quinn's jaw, tracing it with her thumb as she pulled the blonde up for a searing kiss. Rachel's other hand was busily sliding into Quinn's undergarments, cupping the rigid member in her hand almost immediately.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped, breathing rather slowly. Rachel latched her lips on Quinn's neck, sucking hard on the pulse point there, as she continued to rub the bulge furiously.

"Does this feel good?" Rachel inquired, pulling away for a second.

"Y-Yes," Quinn stammered, grunting lowly. "But, Rachel, what if they haven't left yet?"

"I'm sure they did," Rachel responded with another kiss. "Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

Quinn sat up abruptly, "No, of course not."

Rachel slid off the blonde, pouting. "Then why?"

"I don't want them to know about, you know, this," Quinn explained, eyeing the appendage sheepishly.

"The door's locked," Rachel said simply, before mounting Quinn again. Rachel brought her lips to Quinn's, taking Quinn's bottom lip between hers as she bit lightly. She continued to stroke the erection below her as she deepened the kiss. She halted the lip lock momentarily to discard Quinn's briefs. She crept downwards, and took the top of the appendage in her mouth.

"Oh my god, Rach," Quinn groaned as the girl continued to suck her off.

Rachel paused her actions suddenly, and tore off her shorts, along with her panties. She straddled Quinn soon after, pinning the blonde to the bed. She began ripping off everything else she was wearing, then set on doing the same to Quinn. She peppered kisses down the top half of Quinn's body. "Do you have a condom?" She questioned in between kisses.

"Shit, no," Quinn moaned as Rachel continuously played with her tongue on her dark peaks.

Rachel stopped again, freeing herself from Quinn. "I have some, but it's in the other bathroom down the hall. My parents have sex almost daily, so-"

"Too much info, Rachel," Quinn chuckled.

"Sorry," Rachel grinned, jumping off the bed.

Quinn frowned at the absence of Rachel on top of her. "You can't just leave me like this."

"I'll be right back," Rachel mumbled, pulling on her shorts and shirt before sprinting out of the room.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Rachel still hadn't returned. Quinn sighed, unconsciously smoothing the wrinkles out on the bed sheets. Then there was a muffled ringing in the room, and she realized it was her ringtone. She stalked towards her jeans, checking each pocket for her phone.<p>

_Santana._

"Hello?" Quinn greeted numbly, as she settled back on the bed. Her head meeting the back of the bed frame.

"Hey there, Blondie," her friend replied.

It was at that time Rachel decided to return with a condom. "Who is it?" Rachel mouthed, locking the door after her.

"Santana," she replied inaudibly, "And what do you want, S?"

Rachel smirked as she trudged towards the bed. She bit open the package with her teeth, and Quinn practically gasped at how hot that action was. Everything Santana was mumbling into her ear was muted.

"Hello? Quinn? You still there?" Santana asked a second later.

"Um, yeah, what did you say?" Quinn trained her eyes on the brunette, who was still smirking as she plopped down next to Quinn.

"I said-" Everything was filtered out when she felt Rachel roll her tongue on one of Quinn's nipples. Quinn did everything she did to not moan.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Holy fuck, Quinn, what's up with you?" Quinn groaned soundlessly when she felt the condom cover her friend as Rachel smiled wickedly up at her.

"Um, Santana, can I talk to you later?" Rachel loomed over Quinn, placing kisses everywhere possible. "I-I'm kind of busy."

"Are you fucking Rachel again-" Before she could finished, Quinn had already hung up and had flung her phone randomly.

"Rachel, she could've known!" Quinn snapped calmly, craning her neck as Rachel nipped softly.

"You said you wouldn't mind if she knew about us, just not about your pe-"

"Don't say it, I'm still trying to get used to it," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel's hand crawled lower, and slowly pumped Quinn's erection. "Can you tell me how this happened? I'm pretty sure you didn't have it forever."

"L-Later," Quinn shuddered, her hands gripping Rachel's waist. "Not now."

Rachel giggled, then was suddenly flipped onto her back. Quinn hovered over the brunette, her hand flicking her clit as she locked their lips together. Rachel moaned into her lips, and it increased in volume when she felt Quinn gingerly shove two fingers in soon after. Rachel's tongue slipped into Quinn's automatically as she felt Quinn quicken her pace.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, of course," Rachel grunted impatiently, "Please, Quinn."

Quinn obeyed immediately, and exchanged her fingers for something else. She guided herself in slowly, expanding Rachel's normally tight sex. "Am I hurting you?" Quinn whispered into her ear when she felt fingernails skim her back.

"No," Rachel answered, her eyes sliding closed in pleasure.

Quinn pushed herself in deeper, as slowly as she can. She groaned to herself when she felt the walls surrounding her. "Still okay?" She felt Rachel's legs wrap around her waist.

"Yeah, you can move now," Rachel murmured before fastened her lips onto the blonde's.

Quinn thrust her hips into Rachel's a few times as Rachel's fingernails were sliding deeper, inflicting a slight bit of pain. The pace quickened as Quinn bounded further and further in with each thrust.

"Quinn, ohmygod," Rachel screeched. Rachel bit Quinn's bottom lip as Quinn began rocking against her. Their bed was moving in rhythm with every thrust.

Quinn continued to force herself in rapidly. She freed one hand away from the bed sheet, and pinched Rachel's nub. A second later, she felt the brunette under her writhe and the walls clenching around her. Quinn erupted soon after, pulling out almost immediately. Her lips left Rachel's as she discarded the condom towards the bin next to them. She fell to her side, sighing in pleasure after her orgasm. Rachel was still gasping, but she crawled into her open arms, and threw an arm over the blonde's abs. She clasped a leg over Quinn's, and hummed softly.

Quinn looked down at the brunette, and managed to kiss the top of her head idly. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence. But Quinn heard sniffling, and eyed the girl in her arms.

"What's wrong, Rachel?"

"I just pretty much forced myself on you. What if you didn't want to-"

"I did, Rachel, I really did want to," Quinn interrupted, wiping the clear tears away with her lips.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, the smut's pretty bad. I can't write smut for my life. Please review.


	7. AN

hey everyone, i'm sorry for not updating traces or any other fics recently. i just haven't felt like writing at all lately. sorry again. but i'll try my best to update this weekend or so. no promises, though. hope you're all still interested. thanks again.


End file.
